Ce jour-là
by hiroka peace
Summary: Fic Monsta X Wonho tombe un jour amoureux d'un étudiant dont il ignore tout. Mais du jour au lendemain, cet étudiant va disparaître sans laisser de trace. Va-t-il le revoir un jour? A-t-il disparu pour des raisons conventionnelles? Une fic Wonho x I.M car il y en a trop peu dans ce monde
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ce jour-là, il était là, dans ce vieux café qui devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, mais qui restait tout de même chaleureux.

Il était, comme toujours, assis à la même table, plongé dans ses bouquins. Il étudiait. De la philosophie, je crois. Il commandait toujours la même chose. Du café viennois.

Là où d'autres n'auraient vu qu'un simple étudiant révisant pour de futurs examens, je voyais un bosseur acharné, qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour réussir, car la vie est dure, et il le savait.

Depuis le comptoir où je travaillais, je pouvais passer des soirées à l'observer. Je connaissais son visage par cœur. Il avait de grands yeux noisette, bien qu'ils étaient bridés. C'est rare d'avoir de grands yeux quand ils sont bridés. Ses longs doigts fins tenaient toujours soit un livre, soit un stylo, car il écrivait souvent dans un petit carnet. Qu'est-ce que j'enviais ces objets… C'était la première fois de ma vie que je rêvais de n'être qu'un objet… Tout semblait prendre vie entre ses doigts, même cette malheureuse gomme qu'il avait usée tant de fois pour rectifier ses écrits.

Et puis, parfois, quand il était indécis, il fronçait les sourcils et remettait sa frange en place. Qu'ils étaient beaux ses mouvements de sourcils.. En fait, rien que ses sourcils étaient beaux.

Mais le plus beau chez lui restait sa voix, une voix grave mais douce à la fois. Une voix grave mais qui me transportait dans contrées de rêve, utopiques. Une voix grave, mais si agréable à entendre… Et puis parfois, cela lui arrivait, il chantait. Et dans ces moments-là, je perdais pieds. J'aurais pu l'écouter chanter pendant des heures. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Certains clients lui demandaient de se taire, lorsque ce n'était pas mon collègue qui le faisait. J'étais le seul à entendre la magnificence de sa voix, que les autres trouvaient banale.

Ce jour-là, il semblaient éclairé d'un halo lumineux. Tout son être resplendissait, mais les autres ne semblaient pas le remarquer.

Ce jour-là, il était plus beau que d'habitude, mais cela non plus, personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Et puis, ce jour-là, il me fit un sourire, c'était comme un ange tombé du ciel, alors que ce n'était qu'un sourire. Ce sourire, aussi banal soit-il, était ce qui allait me permettre d'avancer dans la vie.

Mais malheureusement, ce jour-là fut le dernier jour où je vis cet ange que personne d'autre ne voyait...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Bon Wonho! Tu le fermes ce café, oui ou non?

_Ouais, ouais c'est bon, j'arrive…

Un ans. Cela faisait déjà un ans depuis la disparition de Changkyun. Enfin, je dis disparition, mais en vrai, je n'en sais rien. Si ça se trouve, il s'était juste lassé de ce café et était parti voir ailleurs, ou alors il avait fini ses études et avait changé de ville, même si cette seconde option était peu probable vu qu'il avait disparu au milieu de l'année.

Juste avant de fermer la porte du café à clé, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard vers la table où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Chaque matin, je me disais que peut-être aujourd'hui il reviendrait. Mais il n'est jamais revenu.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je ne le connaissais que de vue, je connaissais seulement son prénom, même pas son nom de famille, et pourtant. Pourtant…

Nouveau soupir. J'espérais beaucoup à partir de rien.

Je me décidais finalement à fermer la porte pour me retourner vers mon meilleur ami, Kihyun, qui m'attendait à côté de la voiture. Lui et moi, on étaient inséparable. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'on vivait ensemble, et quatre ans qu'on tenait ce café ensemble. Il appartenait aux parents de Kihyun, mais maintenant c'était le notre. Ce travail n'était peut-être pas celui qui rapportait le plus, mais il me suffisait, et malgré la routine, il me plaisait. Je me grouillais donc de rejoindre mon ami afin de rentrer au plus vite chez nous.

Dans la voiture, personne ne parlait. Étrange. D'habitude Kihyun avait toujours quelque chose à raconter, même si on travaillait au même endroit. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose.

_Wonho…

Ah! J'avais raison.

_Oui?

J'appréhendais un peu la suite. Le visage de Kihyun montrait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas rigoler.

_Tu sais…

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, d'habitude il y allait cash avec moi et il n'hésitait jamais autant. Mon ami soupira.

_Tu sais, reprit-il. Tu ne devrais pas t'accrocher autant à un souvenir.

Voilà, c'était dit. Je regardais mon ami surpris, sans comprendre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_Cet étudiant...Tu devrais vraiment essayé de l'oublier. Ça fait déjà un an depuis la dernière fois qu'il est entré dans le café et pourtant, tu continues de lancer un regard rempli d'espoir vers la porte du café à chaque fois que quelqu'un entre, ça fait un an que tu fixe cette table en imaginant Dieu sait quel fantôme. Ça fait un an que tu ne vis plus, ou alors seulement pour des chimères.

Alors ça, je ne m'y attendait pas. Je ne pensais pas que mon comportement avait changé au point que mon meilleur ami me dise tout ça. En même temps, au bout d'un an, quand on y pense, c'était normal s'il avait craqué…

_Kihyun, je…

_Je ne veux pas d'excuse Won, je veux juste que tu redeviennes comme avant.

Pour qu'il me dise ça, c'est que j'avais vraiment changé. Je ne savais même pas quoi lui répondre.

_Ki… comment ça se fait que je l'aime autant alors qu'on ne s'est jamais réellement parlé?..

Kihyun soupira une nouvelle fois.

_Je sais pas Won… Je sais pas.

C'était vraiment étrange quand on y pense. Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore comme on dit.

Changkyun… Il me paraissait tellement fragile. Je ressentais comme ce besoin de le protéger, et maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué à cela.

Changkyun… Où es-tu? 

Nous voilà enfin à la maison. Kihyun a raison, je dois l'oublier.

Me voilà donc, affalé dans le canapé du salon, en attendant mon meilleur ami qui était parti chercher le courrier, en ressassant le passé et en me disant que c'était la dernière fois.

Kihyun arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec des publicités et une lettre dans la main. À ma plus grande surprise, Kihyun me tendit la lettre, pourtant d'habitude les lettres, c'était lui qui les recevait.

_Y a ton nom écrit dessus.

La surprise laissa donc place à la curiosité et je pris la lettre de ses mains. Et il avait raison, sur l'enveloppe toute blanche était juste écrit mon prénom. ''Wonho''.

Je fronçais alors les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien m'envoyer ça? Mais en même temps, l'écriture me semblait si familière…

Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris l'enveloppe afin de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Évidemment, il y avait un feuille, plié en deux. Je la prit donc entre mes mains et la déplia afin de voir ce qui y était inscrit.

Impossible.

Sur le coup de la surprise, je lâcha la lettre. C'était impossible. Mon ami me regarda sans comprendre, avec un air interrogateur. Maintenant je savais. Cette écriture. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. C'était la sienne.

_Changkyun…

Sur la lettre qui avait volé au milieu de la pièce, étaient inscrits ces simples mots: ''À l'aide''.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

PDV : I.M

J'ai peur. J'ai froid. Je n'en peux plus. Laissez-moi partir…

Ça fait déjà un an que je suis enfermé ici, j'ai compté jour après jour le temps qui passait, vivant dans l'angoisse du lendemain. Car ici, les gens disparaissent un à un, et on ne les revoit plus jamais. Personne ne sait où ils sont emmenés. Nous sommes plusieurs, mais nous sommes toujours dans des cellules individuelles. Cette même cellule blanche et froide, la même pour tout le monde.

Je me rappellerais toujours du jour où ils m'ont emmené. Je marchais en direction du café dans lequel j'avais l'habitude d'aller. Ce jour-là, j'avais pris une grande décision. J'allais prendre mon courage à deux mains et parler au serveur du café qui me plaisait. Je ne prétendais pas pouvoir le séduire ou quoi que ce soit, j'espérais juste… au moins pouvoir devenir son ami…

Ce jour-là, j'étais tellement impatient de le voir que j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne faisais jamais en temps normal. J'ai pris un raccourci… et mal m'en pris. Les ruelles sombres et vides de Séoul ne sont pas vos amies… Au détour de l'une de ces ruelles, je suis tombé sur des gens qui semblaient à la recherche de quelque chose. Il avait l'air louche, alors j'ai tout fait pour les éviter, mais malheureusement, j'ai croisé le regard de l'un deux. Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais je me rappellerais toujours de ce regard. Glaçant. Ses yeux se sont illuminés quand il m'a vu et il a prononcé ces mots, effrayant sur le moment:

_Lui! Lui il est parfait.

Les autres hommes qui étaient avec lui, ce sont tournés vers moi et ensuite, tout s'est passé si vite… Je me souviens d'avoir essayé de m'enfuir, puis de mains qui m'ont agrippés et enfin, un mouchoir sur mes lèvres qui essayaient désespérément de crier. Et puis, le noir. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais au même endroit qu'actuellement, avec toujours la même angoisse, celle de ne plus voir le monde extérieur.

J'allais sombrer dans le désespoir, lorsque je me suis souvenu de ces mots qu'avait prononcé le garçon que j'aimais, me disant que si un jour j'avais besoin d'aide, je pourrais aller le voir pour lui en parler, que même si on se connaissait peu, je pourrais toujours compter sur lui. Alors, je me suis accroché à ces mots, et j'ai tenté quelque chose. Depuis le temps que je suis ici, je me suis lié d'amitié avec le jeune garçon qui nous sert notre unique repas du jour, et il a accepté de me fournir du papier et une enveloppe. J'ai donc écrit un mot à l'intention de Wonho, le serveur du café, et je l'ai ensuite donné à mon ami, en lui expliquant à qui il devait la remettre.

Maintenant, j'attends. J'attends comme je le fais depuis un an, mais maintenant, j'attends avec un mince espoir. J'espère que Wonho recevra ma lettre, et qu'il pourra faire quelque chose, même si j'ai beaucoup restreint mes mots.

Wonho, je t'en pris… Sauve moi…

Soudain, la grande porte en fer qui permet d'accéder aux cellules s'ouvrent. Ce n'est pas l'heure du repas, alors ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose… Quelqu'un va partir.

Un homme s'avance dans la pièce. Je le reconnais, c'est celui dont j'ai croisé le regard le jour de mon kidnapping. Il s'arrête et tourne son regard vers moi. Une fois de plus, ces yeux me glacent. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la fois dans la ruelle, mais il m'inspire le même sentiment de terreur. Il ouvre la bouche. Il va annoncer le nom de la personne qui va partir. Une mauvaise impression me traverse et me donne des frissons. J'ai peur, j'ai si peur, je n'en peux plus. Je veux détourner le regard, mais je ne peux pas.

Enfin, il prononce ces mots fatidiques.

_Im Changkyun.

Ça y est. C'est tombé.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Sur le coup de la surprise, j'avais lâché la lettre. C'était impossible, je devais rêver. Mais pourtant, j'en étais convaincu, c'était son écriture, celle de Changkyun, c'était elle, j'en étais plus que sûr. Mais si cette lettre vient bien de lui…. ''À l'aide''. Ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas bien ou qu'il est en danger. Il a besoin de moi...mais pourquoi moi?

Mon meilleur ami me fixait avec un air interrogateur. Je le regardais à mon tour, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Je devais vraiment avoir une drôle de tête car il haussa un sourcil. Face à mon silence, il se pencha et ramassa la lettre par terre. Après avoir lu son contenu, il parut encore plus stupéfait, et je le comprenais. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois sa bouche comme un poisson, avant de se décider à parler.

_Wonho...cette lettre, elle vient de qui?

_...Changkyun..

La réponse me paraissait tellement évidente, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas pou Kihyun, et c'était logique en un sens.

_Quoi? Wonho,comment ça pourrait être lui? Enfin, il ne connaît pas notre adresse, et puis, c'est totalement insensé. Si c'est vraiment lui, et qu'il a vraiment un problème, pourquoi s'adresser à toi? Il doit avoir d'autres contacts, des gens proches à qui il pourrait s'adresser, non?

Pour le coup, Kihyun n'avait pas tord. Je ne savais même pas quoi lui répondre. Devant mon silence, mon ami soupira et se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, avant de me regarder avec un air sérieux collé au visage.

_Won… Je veux bien te croire sur le fait que ce soit Changkyun qui t'ai envoyé cette lettre, même si je vois pas comment…. Mais, j'aimerais savoir une chose. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

_Et bien…

Il me fourra la lettre qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains devant les yeux.

_Il n'y a pratiquement aucune indication sur cette feuille. Il dit juste qu'il a besoin d'aide. Il ne dit pas pourquoi, il ne dit pas où il est. Il n'y a rien. Niet. Nada. Alors, te connaissant, je sais que tu veux voler à son secours et c'est très charitable de ta part. Mais dans l'état des choses, tu ne peux clairement rien faire.

Kihyun avait malheureusement raison. Je sentais que Changkyun avait besoin d'aide, mais j'ignorais tout. Même sans aller jusqu'à sa disparition, je ne savais pas grand-chose. J'ignore où il habite, j'ignore également son numéro et les petites choses de sa vie. Je n'avais rien, rien qui me permettait de trouver un moyen de l'aider. C'était mal partie. Mon meilleur ami avait compris que j'avais compris car il posa une main sur mon épaule. Au vu de son regard, je dirais qu'il a une idée, et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

_Il y a un endroit où on peut aller et qui nous permettra d'aider Changkyun.

_Alors c'est à ça que tu pensais quand tu disais que tu connaissais un endroit qui pourrait aider Changkyun?

_Tu n'y avais pas pensé? Pourtant c'est l'endroit le plus évident.

Kihyun n'avait, une fois de plus, pas tord. Nous nous trouvions devant le commissariat le plus proche de chez nous. C'était tellement logique… Cependant, j'avais une inquiétude maintenant que j'étais ici. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien que les procédures policières prennent énormément de temps. Mais je ne voulais pas attendre, Changkyun était sûrement en danger imminent.

D'un commun accord avec mon meilleur ami, nous sommes entrés dans le bâtiment face à nous. L'intérieur grouillait de monde, comme une fourmilière. Nous ne savions pas où regarder et surtout, où aller. Tout le monde était occupé, tout le monde bougeait, c'était le chaos total. Je me suis même fais bousculer. Moi et Kihyun étions confus. De plus, si ça commençait comme ça, c'était mal partie pour aider Changkyun.

Un homme entra subitement derrière nous, il était assez grand et il avait un café dans la main. Dans la précipitation sans doute, il bouscula Kihyun et par malchance sûrement, son café se renversa sur mon ami.

_Merde, cria l'inconnu. Je suis vraiment désolé. Aish, en plus c'est chaud. Venez vite avec moi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme entraîna mon ami avec lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je les suivi.

Nous étions à présent dans un petit bureau assez cosy, mais rempli de paperasse. L'inconnu emmena Kihyun vers un lavabo qui se situait dans un coin de la pièce, et mouilla un chiffon qui traînait là et le passa sur le vêtement sali de mon ami. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas dit un mot jusqu'ici, probablement trop gêné.

D'ailleurs, j'étais presque sûr qu'il était en train de rougir, mais je me faisais peut-être des idées, ou alors c'était à cause du café chaud…

L'homme s'excusa une énième fois, et mon ami se décida enfin à parler et lui répondit que ce n'était rien.

L'homme nous regarda tour à tour avant de s'incliner, puis il se tourna vers mon meilleur ami. Cette fois il était définitivement en train de rougir, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Après avoir fixé Kihyun un moment, l'homme s'adressa à lui.

_Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je me présente, inspecteur Son Hyunwoo. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas au commissariat pour rien, donc, pour me faire pardonner, en quoi puis-je vous aider?

Kihyun me lança une sorte de regard de victoire avant de répondre à l'inspecteur.

_ Et bien en fait, personnellement je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, mais vous pourrez sûrement aider mon ami ici présent.

Cet fois, l'inspecteur se tourna vers moi et me demanda qu'elle était la raison de ma venue.

Maintenant que j'étais là, je ne savais même pas quoi répondre, et je me suis mis à bégayer. Heureusement, Kihyun vint à mon secours et me dit de lui montrer la lettre, ce que je fis.

L'inspecteur Son prit la lettre et l'examina un instant.

_Qui vous a envoyé ça?

_Im Changkyun. Une…

Je ne savais même pas comment qualifier Changkyun par rapport à moi…

_Une… connaissance, un client régulier du café que je tiens.

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils à l'entente du prénom.

_Im Changkyun?! Vous en êtes sûr?

_Je pourrais reconnaître son écriture entre mille. C'était quelqu'un que j'appréciais énormément, mais il a disparu il y a un an de cela. Je pensais qu'il avait juste déménagé ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Vous devez me croire, ce n'est pas une blague.

L'inspecteur soupira.

_Je veux bien vous croire.

_Comment cela, demandais-je surpris qu'il obtempère si vite.

_…

Il avait l'air d'hésiter à en parler. Puis, finalement, après un autre soupir, il me fixa droit dans les yeux avant de parler.

_Im Changkyun est l'une des nombreuses victime de kidnapping lié à un trafique d'êtres humains sur lequel j'enquête depuis deux ans maintenant.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

J'avais l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de moi, mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me supporter, ma vision était en train de se brouiller. Je sentais les larmes couler le long de mon visage. Je tombais dans un gouffre sans fond, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Le monde avait perdu ses couleurs en l'espace d'une seconde, tout était sombre. Mon cerveau ne voulait pas comprendre. Un trafique d'êtres humains? Alors ce genre de choses existaient vraiment encore à notre époque et surtout dans notre pays? Mais du trafique pour quoi? Je ne voulais pas de réponse à cette question, j'avais trop peur d'apprendre ce qui pourrait arriver à Changkyun. Malheureusement, Kihyun prit la parole à ma place.

_Un… Un trafique d'êtres humains?

_…

J'ai cru voir une lueur de tristesse passer dans le regard de l'inspecteur Son, comme si ce sujet lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, quelque chose d'enfoui s'était réveillé en lui. Il hésitait à en dire plus, c'était clair et net. Il savait que certains éléments de cette affaire pouvaient nous choquer. Je le vis suivre des yeux l'une des nombreuses larmes qui s'échappaient de mon regard. Cette même lueur passa encore. Je crois que d'une certaine façon il me comprenait, pour une raison que j'ignore. En croisant mon regard perdu, il se résigna.

_Je vais essayé de vous expliquer de façon brève. Ça fait maintenant un peu plus de deux ans qu'un groupe de criminel a débuté un trafique d'humains. Leurs actions consistent à kidnapper des jeunes gens, le plus souvent des garçons en général plutôt pas mal. Ils les revendent à des gens riches, ici ou ailleurs en Asie. Et c'est l'acheteur qui décide de ce qu'il va faire de la personne qu'il a acheté. Ça peut aller de simple travailleur jusqu'à esclave sexuel. On a déjà réussi à arrêter certaines de leurs transactions, mais la majorité de leur trafique perdure.

_Des… esclaves sexuels?

Ma voix avait craqué, n'importe qui aurait pu l'entendre. Mon cœur s'était serré au fur et à mesure que l'inspecteur Son racontait son histoire. Ça faisait mal, trop mal. J'imaginais Changkyun séquestrait par un gros pervers lui faisant du mal.

L'inspecteur Son pinça ses lèvres suite à ma question.

_Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, vous savez…

Je relevais la tête surpris. Il semblait sur le point de révéler quelque chose.

_En fait, j'ai perdu deux personnes à qui je tenais énormément à cause de ce trafique. Il s'agissait de mon collègue et ami Lee Jooheon et de son petit ami Lee Minhyuk. Minhyuk s'est fait kidnappé comme votre ami, Jooheon a voulu le sauver et… et suite à une confrontation avec les mauvaises personnes il est actuellement dans le coma… et Minhyuk est toujours porté disparu.

Je voyais bien que parler de cette histoire l'avait affecté. Kihyun, choqué, avait posé une main sur sa bouche, je pouvais même discerner un début de larmes dans ses yeux. L'inspecteur Son aussi se retenait de pleurer. Mon ami s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement le dos pour le réconforter. Le plus vieux lança un regard reconnaissant à Kihyun. Mon ami avait toujours était assez doué pour réconforter les autres, même sans parler, c'était sûrement dû à son aura maternelle.

L'inspecteur Son se reprit et leva un regard déterminé vers moi.

_Je sais ce que c'est de perdre des êtres chers, et cette histoire perdure depuis bien trop longtemps. Je vais tout faire pour retrouver Im Changkyun et vous le ramener sain et sauf.

À ce moment là, j'ai su que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un sur qui compter. Changkyun… attends encore un peu, on te ramènera.

PDV Changkyun

Après m'avoir récupéré dans ma cellule, on m'avait fait prendre une douche et on m'avait habillé avec d'assez beau vêtements, on m'avait coiffé aussi. Après presque un an de détention, j'étais redevenu plus ou moins présentable, mais j'avais le pressentiment que ce n'était pas dans mon intérêt. J'étais à présent dans une grande salle richement décoré, mais j'avais l'impression d'attendre ma mise à mort. Mes poings étaient lié dans mon dos, et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, n'ayant jamais eu une grande force physique, je n'aurais rien pu faire. L'homme qui m'avait kidnappé se tenait à côté de moi. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre de façon impatiente, avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux et un je ne sais trop quoi de malsain. Cet homme me faisait peur, et j'espérais sincèrement ne plus jamais le revoir.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et un sourire hideux apparut sur les lèvres de mon geôlier. La voilà… ma mise à mort… J'aurais aimé disparaître, ou n'être plus qu'un malheureux grain de poussière pouvant s'envoler à tout moment. À ma grande surprise, l'homme qui entra était encor assez jeune, environ la trentaine, et même très séduisant. Il était escorté par deux gardes du corps. Mon geôlier l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

_Ah! Monsieur Park vous êtes enfin là.

Monsieur ''Park'' me lança un regard perçant qui me donna des frissons avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre. Un sourire de tout les diables prit place sur son visage. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais la vision de cet homme me donnait envie de gerber, alors je détournais les yeux, écoutant juste l'infâme conversation qui avait lieu à côté de moi.

_Une fois de plus tu ne me déçois pas Bo Gyum.

Ah… alors comme ça mon geôlier s'appelait Bo Gyum…

_C'est qu'à force on connaît vos goûts Monsieur.

''Vos goûts'' qu'il dit… dans un autre contexte ça aurait été normal, mais là c'était juste répugnant. Je sentais les larmes monter, le flot était inéluctable. Parfois le monde était cruel et à cet instant j'en étais la preuve vivante.

_Vous me flattez Bo Gyum, c'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous. De plus, cette fois je suis extrêmement satisfait. Il est absolument parfait. Tenez.

Pendant que les perles salées de mes yeux avait décidé de dépasser leurs barrières, j'entendis un bruit de feuilles froissées, sûrement la transaction… Soudain un bruit de pas se fit entendre, se rapprochant de plus en plus. J'avais peur. Les pas s'arrêtèrent en face de moi. Je n'osais pas relever les yeux. Alors, brusquement, une main se posa sur ma joue et releva mon visage. Mon regard s'encra dans le sien, il me fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, mais je savais, je savais qu'en vérité derrière ce regard se cachait un monstre. Son pouce vint essuyer mes larmes. Et il me parla pour la première fois.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tout ira bien.

Mensonge...


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

PDV Changkyun

Cela faisait une demi-heure que la voiture roulait, me menant vers mon nouveau domicile. J'avais passé le trajet avec le regard fixé sur l'extérieur, sans émettre aucun son, excepté des sanglots dû à mes larmes qui n'avaient pas cessé de couler. Mon ''acheteur'' n'avait pas cessé de me fixer, me mettant mal à l'aise, mais contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il ne m'a pas touché, mais j'appréhendais le moment où on arriverait chez lui…

Je n'aurais pas dû penser ça… La voiture venait de franchir un immense portail, et je pouvais voir un peu plus loin une maison encore plus immense, blanche elle aussi, et très moderne. La voiture se gara dans un garage situé à droite de la maison. Je ne voulais pas sortir, j'avais bien trop peur, mais en sentant le regard de monsieur Park, j'en ai conclu qu'il valait mieux que je sorte si je voulais pas me faire violer ici, dans cette voiture.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il me fit passer par une porte menant à l'intérieur de la maison. L'intérieur était tout aussi moderne que l'extérieur. Tout était trop blanc et noir, sans personnalité. Ou alors si, une personnalité froide...

Monsieur Park se colla à mon dos, ce qui me fit frissonner de dégoût, il approcha son visage de mon oreille pour me murmurer :

_Ça te plaît? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être timide tu sais, maintenant tu vis ici, c'est aussi ta maison.

Afin de ne pas le vexer, je hocha la tête de haut en bas, à la fois pour répondre à sa question et pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris. Enfin, il s'éloigna un peu de moi mais il restait toujours trop près à mon goût. Il soupira.

_Tu sais, tu n'es pas tout seul ici, j'ai deux autres ''locataires''. D'ailleurs je vais te les présenter tout de suite, ils s'occuperont de toi jusqu'à demain, car j'ai du travail à l'extérieur.

Je ne laissa rien paraître extérieurement, mais intérieurement j'étais heureux. Ça veut dire que jusqu'à son retour ce psychopathe ne me touchera pas. J'espère juste que mes ''colocataires'' ne sont pas aussi dingue que lui….

_Minhyuk! Hyungwon! Je suis de retour, venaient ici immédiatement!

En parlant d'eux… quelques secondes plus tard deux garçons arrivèrent, ils étaient tout les deux plus grands et sûrement plus âgé que moi. Le plus petit des deux avait les cheveux blonds, presque blancs tandis que le plus grand avait une couleur de cheveux classique pour un coréen, à savoir du noir. Il furent surpris en me voyant, en même temps ils ne devaient pas avoir souvent de nouveaux ''colocataires''.

Monsieur Park s'approcha de l'un d'eux, le plus petit, avant de lui mettre la main aux fesses et de rapprocher son visage de son oreille comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec moi.

_Dis donc Minhyuk…

Alors c'était celui là Minhyuk… Mon acheteur commença à lui malaxer les fesses et je voyais dans le regard du plus jeune du dégoût, de l'appréhension et de la peur. Je détournais les yeux, gêné.

_Tu ne devineras jamais qui je suis parti voir ce matin… ton cher et tendre Jooheon, c'est dommage qu'il soit dans le coma n'est-ce pas? Sans ça, il serait sûrement en train de te chercher désespérément. Remarques, ça m'arrange, vu qu'il connaissait mon visage. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, son état est stable, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va sortir du coma.

À l'entente du prénom, les yeux du blondinet s'embuèrent de larmes, il baissa le visage et murmura faiblement ce prénom. Jooheon… puis il fut pris de sanglots. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais cette vision me brisa le coeur.

Monsieur Park se releva avec un rire sournois et mis une claque sur les fesses de Minhyuk avant de s'éloigner de lui. Cette action sembla bien moins l'atteindre que l'entente du prénom.

Le plus grand, Hyungwon était resté silencieux tout le long.

_Bon les enfants, j'ai du travail et je ne serais pas de retour avant demain, donc je vous laisse vous occuper du nouveau.

Et à ces mots, il s'avança vers moi, tandis que je reculais, jusqu'à buter contre un mur. Il attrapa ma nuque et rapprocha son visage du miens et m'embrassa.

Cela faisait une heure que monsieur Park était parti. J'étais encore choqué par son geste. C'est comme si à travers ce baiser il avait brisé tous mes rêves. Après son départ je m'étais mis à sangloter malgré moi, car la seule personne à qui j'ai pu penser à ce moment-là, c'était Wonho. Je me suis remémoré les instants où je restais des heures au café pour pouvoir l'observer, en imaginant que mon premier baiser, ce serait lui qui me le donnerait. Maintenant, tous ces rêves et ces espoirs n'avaient plus aucun sens.

Les deux autres garçons étaient venu me réconforter, eux aussi connaissaient cette douleur. Je venais de les rencontrer, mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux, que dans cet enfer ils seraient ma bouée. Je ne les connaissais pas et pourtant, je savais que je n'avais plus qu'eux.

Hyungwon essuya le reste de larmes qui avait fini de couler sur mon visage et Minhyuk me prit dans ses bras. C'était étrange, mais j'étais bien là.

Hyungwon me prit la main et me tira à sa suite, et Minhyuk était sur nos traces.

_Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Toutes les pièces de la maison se ressemblaient, ce même décor blanc et noir partout, sans chaleur, sans humanité. Même la chambre où j'allais m'installer. Pour finir la visite, les garçons m'emmenèrent à leurs chambres respectives. À ma grande surprise, elles étaient différentes des autres pièces, colorées, vivantes, pleines de peluches pour les deux et avec un papier peint fleuri pour Hyungwon. Je m'y sentais à l'aise.

Minhyuk me donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

Tu sais, commença-t-il. Tu pourras customiser ta chambre aussi. On a tous besoin d'un peu de chaleur et de réconfort dans cet enfer.

Après ces mots, Minhyuk alla s'asseoir sur son lit et m'incita à le rejoindre, tandis que Hyungwon préféra se poser sur un fauteuil qui ornait la pièce. Je rejoignis donc le blondinet. Il posa sa main sur mon dos et me caressa doucement.

_Tu sais, ça va faire plus d'un an que je suis ici, et je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu devrais nous raconter ce qui t'es arrivé. Le fait d'extérioriser ce que tu as sur le coeur te fera du bien, crois moi. Quand je suis arrivé ici j'étais seul, et je n'avais que mes yeux pour pleurer. Mais tu as la chance de m'avoir moi et Hyungwon, alors s'il-te-plaît, parles nous.

Je n'avais pas envie de me remémorer tous ces souvenirs douloureux, mais d'un autre côté je savais que le blond avait raison. Alors je déballa tout, je parla même de Wonho, du café, de ma vie avant et puis de ce jour fatidique. À la fin de ma tirade, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais mis à pleurer.

Minhyuk me prit une fois de plus dans ses bras et le brun vint nous rejoindre. Le blond me fit m'allonger sur le lit et me serra conte lui en caressant mes cheveux d'une main. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter le flot de perles salé de mes yeux que Hyungwon essayait tant bien que mal d'essuyé. Le plus petit se mit à me dire des mots réconfortants.

_Chut, ça va aller Changkyun, tu as été très courageux. Je te promets de te protéger du mieux que je peux. Chut.

Sur ces mots et sûrement à cause de la rudesse de la journée que je venais de passer, je m'endormis là, dans les bras de mes deux nouveaux amis, sans savoir de quoi demain sera fait.


End file.
